narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiko Yuki
Akiko Yuki (雪 晶子, Yuki Akiko) is one of the lucky survivors of Yuki Clan from Land of Water, the clan who has been facing extinction since Shinobi World War. She is an S-rank criminal due to her affiliation with Aeon. Appearance Akiko is a beautiful young kunoichi with cold but pretty face, slender body and slightly taller height as a female. She has a short light purple hair with two long curved bangs on each side of her forehead and a pair of blue-purple eyes. Her common attire consists of a white sweatshirts with light purple sleeves and beneath it lies a black singlets. Personality Akiko was a normal girl like most of the other children until her parents death in Shinobi World War. Since then, she turns into a taciturn and autistic girl, has rejected the medical treatment from doctor for her entire childhood. She hates to involve herself in team or public activities and swore she will never make any friend. Nevertheless, she broke her oath as Guoxing becomes her first and best friend. Despite being shy and unfriendly, she is willing to help others as long as it doesn't hurt or bring pain to herself and others. Though, if it is for a close friend, she will do whatever she can to aid them. Apart from that, she is a very sensitive young lady, with little control at her emotion. Whenever she sees or meets a thing or person she likes, she will burst into blushes without her awareness and vice versa. It is also notable that whenever she lose control at her emotion, her shyness will temporary disable. She also likes to be loved by others although she always claims that she hate it. Her best friend, Guoxing knows this very well and always teases her by saying "Then I will stop caring you". History The parents of Akiko; one of them was the descendant of Yuki, were the civilians of Kirigakure. Her parents first realized her existence when she was four months old, where both of them were still living in Kirigakure. They realized that the environment was not suitable for a child so they departed immediately. After a few months of traveling to the west, her parents finally found a suitable destination —Rōran— for a long term stay. She was born in Eastern Rōran and since then, she has been living there peacefully and happily ever after until her parents premature death due to an accident. Because of being an orphan, she was forced to live in the one and only creche in Rōran which located near the Eastern Palace. She was often bullied in the orphanage house despite countless complaints and this has caused an autistic disorder grew on her. Surprisingly, the disorder didn't affect her life routine, yet she swore that she will grow stronger. As a student, she was studying in the Royal Academy —the best and the largest academy in Rōran— that consists of Primary, Secondary and even Tertiary Academy. The academy is only opened to the Royal, Noble, Genius and lastly anyone from the Royal Creche. Unlucky for her, she was the same age with the famous six prodigies, thus made them her primary rival. Despite having great pressure from many smart student and natural geniuses, she has never had lose the will to be a great kunoichi. Eventually, she graduated by achieving a perfect result in both academic and combat tests at the age of five. Unfortunately it didn't attract any attention as seven persons —six of the Royal Prodigies and her— attained the best of the best result at the same time. Only a few days after the graduation, a serendipity occurred, an event that changed her entire life. As a Primary Academy student, who was applying for the Tag Team Competition, she was coincidentally teamed up with Guoxing, the Eastern Rōran Third Prince who is one of the well known six prodigies. At first, Guoxing thought he would lost in the competition but she proved him wrong. Her passion and natural genius nature granted them the champion title, defeated the others remaining prodigies team in the process. After the incident, Guoxing visited her frequently and became her best friend. One day, when she was accompanied by Guoxing, they were ambushed by a group of high ranking assassins. At that moment, he was not able to react but she saved him with her Ice Release, the hidden Kekkei Genkai, brutally killed all the assassins in the process. That was her first time she activates her gifted ability and this incident made Guoxing to invite her to join a team that had yet created by his friend. She didn't accept the request until she was fed up with the countless persuasion. From that moment, she became part of the prodigies, better known as Royal Prodigies, the strongest team in Rōran and made friends with the rest of the insanely talented kids. After she finished her tertiary academy, she became the main candidate of the Co-captain of ANBU due to her bloodline limit but she declined it and chose to become the personal bodyguard of Guoxing due to her one sided romantic feeling towards him. During the Rōran War II, she was badly defeated and barely escaped along with her team to the safety underground base. After months of planning, she along with her team launched a counterattack and finally won the war. Abilities Ice Release Akiko is a remarkable kunoichi in Rōran not only because she possesses vast knowledge and combat skill or great loyalty but also the near-extinct Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release, originates from Yuki Clan. Her mastery on Ice Release has far exceeded her ancestor, as a proof, she created the near-perfect ice technique —Absolute Zero— an ice that hardly melt. Her first use of Ice Release was when rescuing Guoxing from an assassination. Quotes *(To enemy) "May the ice love you." Stats Trivia *"Akiko" means crystal child while her clan name "Yuki" means snow. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Akiko wishes to create an ice that will never melt. **Akiko's favorite hobby is snowing. **Akiko's favorite dish is vanilla flavored ice-cream. Category:Female Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Yuri's Character Category:Yuri Fanon Category:Ice Release User Category:Yuki Clan Category:Rōran People Category:Royal Prodigies